Appropriated
by PanicButton
Summary: ReidCentric Whump to the damaged Reid. Continuance from Pollution. Possible slight slash and OMC not sure though. Spence spends time trying to heal with Aaron, and then with a 'friend'
1. Chapter 1

The Appropriated 

_Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad. -__Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

**A/N: A sequel to Pollution.**

* * *

Hotch.

He was alone.

No Haley and very often no Jack. He spent a lot of time over at Haley's sister's place. It wasn't that he was trying to get rid of him. Far from it. It was an attempt to give Jack his mother back in a strange way.

He employed a nanny and so when it was being discussed in the hospital what was going to happen to Reid now he was awake and walking and eating Aaron put his hand up and offered to take him in. He would get someone in specially to care for any special needs he might have, but in reality the nanny could care for him too. She was often there in the house with no Jack anyway.

So this is why Reid was sitting in the spare room surrounded by his things. A huge collection of books and boxes of things brought here from his own place so he would feel at home and comfortable.

Hotch wasn't sure it was the best of ideas. Reid was still not talking. He would sit and rock and mutter and cry, but he didn't communicate. He needed to be told to wash and when to eat, and when to sleep. But slowly, very slowly he was improving. They physical wounds were all but healed, but the scars would be there on his skin forever. The scars on his mind it seemed wouldn't heal. They were still open raw weeping wounds. The therapist would come to talk to him every day. And he would talk and talk to Reid and get nothing back except recently occasionally it seemed that Spencer looked at him. A good sign. A sign he was healing. Slowly.

Monday:

Hotch had gone to work. Rosa was singing to Jack. Today Reid remembered to take a shower. He remembered to dress in the clothes laid out for him and he managed to go down for breakfast. It was mid day, but Rosa gave Spencer a lovely smile and cooked him eggs and pancakes and gave him coffee with lots of sugar and she chatted away to him knowing she would never get an answer. That was good. Rosa didn't mind.

Tuesday:

Again Hotch was at work. Reid couldn't remember if he had been there for supper last night or not. He forgot to shower and he forgot to get dressed. Rosa came to find him at lunch time. He was standing looking out of the window. Hotch was there for supper. He had listened to Aaron chatting. But the words were flying high above his head. He wanted to say something back, but there was no voice to tell him how to say it so he kept quiet.

Wednesday:

Hotch took Jack to stay with Haley's sister. This would give them some together time and give Rosa time to sort Reid's room out.

When Spencer awoke he could hear birds singing. It had seemed like a long time since he had heard that. It felt like forever. He slowly got up and looked at the sweatpants and T-shirt Hotch had got ready for him and walked slowly to the shower.

Spencer stripped and took a long hot lathery shower. He moved his hands over the scar just above his hip and around to the one on his back. Sometimes he thought he could still feel the blade piercing his skin. Sometimes when he was alone he would cry and rock himself to sleep. He looked at his hands, the marks still there but fading and he felt his neck and sighed. It should have ended then. Spencer washed his dirty hair and when he was clean – about two hours later – time was something he was still having a big problem with – he dried his pale body and towel dried his hair and slid into the comfortable if not entirely flattering clothes.

He went back to his room and picked up the cell phone. 'Call me if you need me. Speed dial one.' But he knew he never would even if he desperately needed to, to hear that voice which grounded him.

Rosa was being very noisy this morning. Reid flicked his damp hair with his fingers and decided he needed to eat. He chucked the cell down on the bed and opened his door. She was shouting at someone or something, but it was in Spanish? He couldn't understand her anyway. Was she shouting at him? He stood half way down the stairs and listened. He could hear another voice. A male voice shouting back.

He walked quickly on feet which this morning hurt. He should have put slippers on. Hotch told him to but he always forgot that but yes – walk to the kitchen and get some food. He pushed open the door in time to see the horror show.

Rosa's eyes went huge as the man standing behind her drew the blade across her neck and let he fall to the floor. For a split second Reid just stood and looked.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice from over at the side.

And Reid turned and started to run.

He could hear shouting behind him as he left the kitchen and ran down the hall. His feet were slipping on the polished floor and as he turned to make for the stairs he felt a hand grabbing for the back of his clothing. Pure adrenaline kept him moving forwards. When the bat caught him on the back of his legs his knees gave way and forced him to crawl up the stairs. He wanted to scream. He needed to get to the cell phone on his bed. His whole mind focused on that one thing. Small black and shiny and sitting on his quilt. He felt a hand grab his ankle but it was not a good grip and he managed to pull it away. As he reached the top of the stairs, still on his hands and knees he felt something hard make contact with his shoulder.

For the first time for as long as Spencer could remember he cried out in pain. Scrabbling forwards still he could see his bedroom door. Closed. The precious phone was on the other side of the door.

Something hard again hitting him on the back slowed him down. Shouts and screaming and he didn't know if it was him or the people behind him. A sudden shooting pain in his left foot and the bat came down on him again and a grey fog seeping around his vision. It was slow motion. One crawl forwards met by pain from above. His fingers brushing on the white painted door of his room and now laughing. It sounded like they were laughing at him. The door swung open to let him carry on into the room. He could see his bed. Aaron on the end of the phone but they were stopping his movement now. Someone had a foot on the small of his back and someone else was shouting words at him.

A boot in his side and pulling hands had him laying on his back staring up at the aggressors. Reid started to crawl back into the room still watching them. He felt a hand on the front of his shirt pulling him up to sit and the man was looking closely at him.

"I know you from somewhere."

Reid tried to turn his head away.

"Look at me. I need to know where I have seen you before."

He tried to slap the hands away and keep moving back. Just get far enough away to get to the cell. That's all he needed. Crawling slowly back, trying to keep his face turned away and he was reaching for the quilt. His hand was grabbed and twisted as someone looked at the marks on the palms and the backs.

"He looks like the guy from 'Rent Boy in Chains.'"

"I think we should take him home and compare."

Laughter which almost distracted them as he pulled the quilt off the bed.

The kick in the groin put Spencer's attempts at reaching the cell phone on hold. His breath was ripped from his lungs in agony and all thoughts of cell phones and speed dials went out of the window as the bat came down again taking him in the kidneys. He wanted to curl up and protect himself. He had seen what they did to Rosa and was in no doubt what they had planned for him.

They kicked him in the ribs and they stamped down on his feet and hands.

Now he knew he was crying out in pain. He could hear his voice. He was calling for Hotch. He was calling for Floyd and all he got back in return was static and a bat on the side of his head.

…………………

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Unwanted

Unwanted

**A/N: this chapter feels messy. Sorry about that...needed to do boring stuff in it.**

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

The house was strangely dark when Hotch got home from a day of tedious paperwork in the office. He was looking forward to a night just him and Spencer. He planned on letting Rosa have a few days off giving him a long weekend to rest and relax with Reid.

Hotch turned the key in the lock. They alarms weren't set. This immediately bothered him. If there was no one in then Rosa should have set the alarm. He called her name and got no answer. There was no smell of coffee brewing, or of food cooking. Something was wrong. Aaron got out his flashlight and shone it down the passageway towards the kitchen door. Keeping close to the wall he stepped carefully to the door and with cautious fingertips he pushed the door open.

Rosa was very obviously dead. She lay in a puddle of blood on the kitchen floor. Her eyes wide and shocked. Hotch wanted to call out to Reid, but knew he wouldn't get a reply.

"Spencer, it's Aaron." He called into the house. If Reid knew what had happened he didn't want him to think someone had come back again. He shone the light over the floor and looked at the blood trail. Big splats of blood left the kitchen and left a path for Aaron to follow. He was expecting to follow it right out of his front door and his stomach tided in a panicky knot as he saw its progress up the stairs. The droplets of blood much smaller now and the occasional smear on the stairs carpet.

"Spencer!" and he moved faster following the blood right up to Reid's door. "Oh god no. Spencer?" He could see smears over the door handle and speckles on the white paintwork. Carefully he pushed the door open and shone the light around. No Spencer but laying on the floor next to his bed was a big kitchen knife covered in blood. "Spencer?" Now a quiet voice. A worried voice. A confused voice. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and made a call.

…………….

Aaron was sitting on the small wall at the front of his property when someone sat down next to him. Morgan put a hand on Hotch's shoulder. "What happened?"

Hotch shook his head and looked over at Morgan. "I don't know and I definitely don't want to speculate at this point. My son's nanny is dead and the blood trail led to Reid's room."

The hand squeezed the shoulder. "He wouldn't have killed her Hotch."

"As I said, I do not wish to speculate at this point, but it doesn't look good." Aaron closed his eyes and ran his fingers over his face. "I don't think he would be capable of something like this, under normal circumstances." The small nagging bit of doubt was there though. Where the hell was Reid?

Derek stood up. "I'm going to see if they have anything they can tell us."

Aaron reached up and grabbed his hand. "Leave them to do their work Morgan. They will tell us as soon as they know something." He sat down again and rubbed his hands over his head.

"He didn't do it. I know he wouldn't have."

"We need to turn our attention to where he is." Aaron pulled his cell phone from out of his pocket. "I gave him a phone. I don't know if it was in the house."

Morgan flipped open his phone. "Give me the number. If someone has the phone we don't want them knowing who is calling." Morgan put the cell on speaker and passed it over to Aaron. "Lets see if he answers."

He flipped it closed again as it clicked over to answerphone.

……………..

The CSU were able to tell them that there were at least four UnSubs. They could tell them that Rosa had been dead since about eleven that morning. They told them of signs of a struggle in the bedroom. They could tell them that someone was laying or kneeling the floor when hit by a clubbing weapon. A small amount of blood splatter could tell them this. Marks on the rug, and down the hall told them that someone was then dragged from the house via the side door and then probably carried.

All blood samples and trace evidence was at the lab and as soon as they knew more, they would tell him.

……………...

Spencer didn't have much concept of time. He didn't know how long he had been tied to the chair forced to watch porn movie after porn movie. Some of them were ones he was in and this caused much merriment between the captors.

They played re-enactments with him. They stabbed at the tops of his feet with a cork screw to make them bleed and they put a dog collar around his neck. He didn't react. He didn't show signs that it hurt and he didn't seem to show signs that he knew it was him he was watching over and over again. They touched him and amused themselves with him and he just sat and accepted it. His brain no longer able to take the punishment it was being given closed down again.

Spencer called out in his mind for his voices to come and keep him company. He had had them all his life guiding and advising him and suddenly he was alone. The statistics were gone. The quick recall was gone and Floyd was gone. Now even the static was so faint it was covered by the tinnitus he now had from so many beatings around the head.

He was given water to drink, and cold soup through a straw and he took it because there didn't seem to be a reason not to.

…………..

Trace came back.

They told Aaron that the blood in the kitchen and in the hall was all Rosa's. They told him that the blood in the bedroom – the splatter – was Reid's. There was nothing else. No finger prints, no surveillance footage. It seemed that someone inside the house had turned the security system off. Aaron doubted strongly that Reid would have been able to do that, so it must have been Rosa.

They told Aaron that someone had been chased, and attacked on the stairs and down the passageway and in the doorway. Scuff marks on the floor clearly showed this. It seemed clear to them that they had taken Spencer with them for some reason. But lack of a ransom demand or any other evidence was not forthcoming. They had to wait.

It was a long wait.

…………

Their next fun game to play with Spencer was to tell him to do something to see if he obeyed. Most of the time he did. There didn't seem to be any fight left in him.

………..

Derek sat at home on the couch with Garcia sitting with her back to him on the floor. He fiddled with her hair and she fiddled with his toes.

"How many times can I fail him?"

"You haven't failed him." She turned her head to look up at him. "This isn't your fault."

"So where is all this guilt coming from? I should have protected him."

"Derek, he was sick. He was getting the help he needed. It's not your fault someone chose to do whatever it is they have done."

He pulled his feet up off the floor away from her hands. "Partly the point Pen, what _have_ they done? And how long are they going to do it until we find him this time?"

"We will find him." She turned around and knelt up. "He will be fine. He bounces back. He always bounces back." But as she said the words tears trickled down her face.

…………..

White trash.

Filth.

Scum.

Pervert.

"You enjoyed yourself you sick depraved child molester."

Degenerate freak.

"Going to show you what happens you animals like you."

……………..

They drove to the mountains. They drove for two days and when they parked up their big van they pulled the bikes out of the back. They biked up into the deep old forest. They took it in turns to have the freak on the back of their bike. Three of them went on bikes and the fourth took the van to a motel and stayed a couple of nights there. Minding his own business. Keeping to himself.

They dragged him off the bikes and tied him to a tree for the night.

In the morning they carried on. They kept going until around mid day and stopped. The tree coverage was high and deep. Not much could grow on the forest floor. It smelt of leave mould and fresh air.

Spencer was hauled off the back of the bike and thrown to the floor. He didn't move. He just lay where he had been thrown.

The three of them attached ropes to the trees then dragged Spencer over and stood him between two trees. They tied ropes around his wrists and pulled until he was just on his toes hanging by his wrists.

…………

Spencer could feel the strain on his arms as they pulled the ropes tight. He watched with weary resigned eyes as they picked up tree branches and walked towards him.

He still had on his sweat pants and T-shirt. They beat him across his back and chest. They smashed at his knees and cracked him across the ankles. They whooped and danced and sat back and watched their victim swing slightly with blood running freely from his nose and from a new gash on the side of his head. They laughed at his empty staring eyes and they told him this is what should happen to all child molesters.

They packed up their bikes and left. He could hear the laughing and obscene calls gradually getting fainter until he was hanging in silence in the slowly darkening forest.

_Spence!_

His head flopped forwards and he closed his eyes.

_Spence?_

…………….

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 Taki's Story

Taki's Story

_What a strange illusion it is to suppose that beauty is goodness: - Leo Tolstoy_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

Taki sat in the small motel room he now called home. He had been watching some DVD's not because he liked what was done, but because he needed to see his face. He ran his fingers over the TV screen. Taki knew Hotchner had taken him back to his house, but he had been told to keep away. He had thought about writing and over on the small table was a pad and a pen awaiting inspiration.

He lay back on the slightly grubby bed and looked at the ceiling.

Then pulled the pad over and scribbled a few words down.

'Hey Spence - hope you are ok. Thinking of you…Love Taki.'

He could take it over to the house. Put it in the letter box at some point. Hotchner might be at work.

Taki sighed and stuffed the short note in an envelope and wrote 'Spence' on the front. He snatched up a set of keys and left the motel room, slamming the door behind him. It was still early morning as he mounted his bike and turned on the engine. It made a sweet rumbling sound. Slipping the letter down the front of his top he swept out of the parking lot and down to the freeway and towards the Hotchner home.

When he arrived he kept back and watched. Something was wrong. He had sat and watched this house before in the hopes of getting a glimpse but that van shouldn't be parked there. Unmarked white van in Hotchner's driveway rang alarm bells. Taki pulled his bike back and watched and listened. He was not close enough to have heard the screams, but he would have heard gun shots, and he didn't.

He saw them leaving by the side exit of the house. He was too far away and the vehicle was partially obscured, so he couldn't see what they were doing, but he felt it wasn't going to be good. He heard the van doors slam shut and watched it leave the side of the house.

Sitting on his bike he was unsure if he should follow the van or see what they had been doing. He decided to follow. Then he could go back and deliver the letter.

It was not a short trip he now made. The van kept to the speed limits, it observed the rules and again something felt wrong. There was a screaming feeling at the back of Taki's mind. There was pain and anguish in that van. He could sense it. He knew it was there. When it pulled off the freeway and started down the winding back roads he kept back. He didn't want them to know he was here. This was nothing new to Taki; he had followed hundreds of people in the past. Followed them and destroyed them but this was different. This felt dangerous. This made Taki feel sick with fear.

He pulled over the bike and watched the van go down an old farm track. Someone leapt out of the van and opened the barn doors, and then it disappeared into the darkness with the doors closed behind it.

Taki considered going to have a closer look but the hadn't been prepared for something like this and was unarmed and not really dressed for the job. Nervously he pulled at his long hair and then pulled out the letter he had for Spencer. He smiled at the letter and gave it a quick kiss then returned it. He would come back and investigate this further later. For now he had this letter to deliver.

He turned the bike around and carefully pushed it back away from where he had been watching, and finally he kicked it back into action and rode away back towards the Hotchners.

…………..

He was about halfway back again when the saw the blue flashing lights and heard the sound of the police cars asking him to pull over. There was a choice now. Carry on and probably die getting chased, or pull over and get a telling off for not having his helm on. Damnit.

Taki slowed the bike and pulled over onto the hard shoulder. He kicked the stand down but stayed astride his lovely machine.

"Get off the bike." Oh wonderful. He slowly and deliberately making no sudden moves got off the bike and stood next to it.

"Stand back, hands laced behind your head." This wasn't looking good. He could really do without them searching his bike today.

He took a couple of steps back. "What's the problem officer?"

"Shut your mouth gook." He stood with his hands behind his head looking at the two officers and now glancing down the road at two more cars pulling over.

They thought it was their lucky day. The officers had managed to pull over a real side show and as they began to open the panniers they noted the concerned look on his face. Stuff was pulled from the bike and thrown into the dirt.

"Hang on. You don't need to do that. I didn't do anything wrong." And he was walking forwards picking up his belongings off the hard shoulder. Map books and strange items of clothing.

"Get back before I make you eat dirt."

He stood and watched them pull out a hand full of magazines. "Please, don't." Taki muttered almost to himself. He knew what was going to happen next and he tensed his body ready for fight or flight.

He watched them look down at the pornography in their hands. Specialized reading materials. Not for the faint hearted. Not for anyone really. This sort of thing was illegal. Taki swallowed as he gauged the situation, then turned and tried to make a dash across the freeway.

They were on him like flies on a corpse. He felt the wind knocked out of him as he was dragged to the ground and then felt a boot to his ribs as they grabbed his hands and pulled them behind his back.

"You are so under arrest man." One of the officers was shouting at him.

………….

This was why he had no idea what has going on at the Hotchner house.

They took his letter and filed it away with the other things he had been carrying on his person. Concealed blades. There were little spikes pushed into the knot of hair on the back of his head. There were small slithers of bamboo on a leather strap on his upper arm. They stripped him down and searched him properly; noting the huge ugly scar across his back and the smaller one to his chest. His skin was covered in tiny scars from fights he had won and fights he had lost. They un-cuffed his hands now and threw some clothes over for him to put on.

"I'm not wearing this shit." A statement.

"You can stay naked then. They're what we are giving you to wear."

"I want my own clothes back."

"You are in no position to make demands."

He picked up the sweat pants and slipped his feet into them, but there was no way in hell he was going to wear the T-shirt. "I need my own clothes back. I haven't done anything wrong."

They let him stay topless if that is what he wanted and directed him to an interview room. The magazines sat on the table he sat at. The other side of the table sat a detective ready to ask the reams of questions Taki knew he would have for him.

"Name, for the record."

"Otikami Taki."

And the interview carried on.

"Where did you get these magazines?"

"They aren't mine."

"What were they doing in your panniers then?"

"Otsu must've put them there."

"Who the hell is Otsu?"

"Some guy. It's his bike. I am borrowing it."

"Have you looked at these? Did you know they were there?"

Taki reached over and flicked through the magazines. Some had pictures of Spencer in them and he was sure they noticed the way his eyes lingered on those pictures.

"I've seen them before. I didn't know they were on the bike. They aren't mine. They belong to Otsu."

They kept Taki for three days. They questioned and questioned him and he answered everything as honestly as he was able to. Which wasn't very honestly at all. The only thing he told the absolute truth about was the ownership of the bike. It was Otsu's bike. They had found and opened the letter he had written and asked him who this 'Spence' person was.

He told them, and when the name of Aaron Hotchner was brought up all conversation was halted and he was locked in a cell again. He knelt in seiza and awaited the inevitable.

…………

It was Morgan who got the pleasure of talking to him.

"Where the hell do you have him?" Slamming his fists on the table.

"Have who?" Puzzled look.

"You took Reid. Where is he?"

Taki stood up. "Took him? When?"

"Sit down ninja boy and tell me where he is."

Taki sat quickly and looked Morgan in the eyes. "I swear I didn't do anything. When did it happen? The day they pulled me in here? Tell them it is Otsu's stuff. Tell them."

"You know full well when and what's this?" The letter was placed in the desk.

"That Agent Morgan was a private communication between me and Spence."

"You were told to stay away from him. Why are you writing these sick love notes?"

"Well it's darn lucky I don't listen to you isn't it? I have information which you might find interesting, but you will tell those goons that this is not my stuff."

…………….

It was around now that they were dragging Reid out of the house and back to the van. It was around this time that they tied his hands behind his back and stamped on his feet with their heavy work boots and it was around now that the empty look of Reid's face remained closed and defeated as they kicked him again in the kidneys and the groin and then started their journey up into the mountain forest roads.

…………….

* * *

**A/N Sorry not much of the team or Reid here…but had to do this so you know what's going on. Apparently you can't read my mind! PHEW!!

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 4 The Tracker

The Tracker

_Oh, for boyhood's painless play,  
Sleep that wakes in laughing day,  
Health that mocks the doctor's rules,  
Knowledge never learned of schools. _

_-__John Greenleaf Whittier, The Barefoot Boy_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

They confiscated his magazines. They raided his room and took his extensive DVD collection. Then he told them where he had followed the van to.

Taki felt sick inside. He knew something had been wrong about that van, and he had ignored his instincts. Now he was going to go and rescue his Spence from these people. If it wasn't already too late.

He stood with Hotch and Morgan at the edge of the fields looking down at the farm. SWAT were doing their thing and bursting through doors and sweeping across the large empty courtyards. Taki had been given his clothing back and stood with the wind blowing in his hair and fear growing in his heart.

There were no gun shots. No calls that Reid had been found, but they were called forwards to see something.

The room was small and it was plain to see this is where they had been keeping Reid. A coil of rope on the floor next to the chair. A big TV facing it, and a pile of DVD's. Taki walked over and picked a couple up.

"Don't touch anything!" and Aaron was at his side looking at what Taki had in his hand.

"They know who he is." Taki sighed and put the discs down again.

Morgan stood and looked down at them. "This is some of the shit you made him do?"

A nod.

"Then why are you looking so damned sorry for yourself. You made him do this. This is all your doing Otikami, how the hell you are still walking around I don't know."

Taki looked over at Morgan. "I don't know either, but for very different reasons."

………..

He thought for a second that he heard something buzzing in the back of his mind, but it faded along with his will to keep going. He could feel where the ropes were digging into his wrists and causing blood to trickle down his arms. He was desperate to take the weight off his arms but the pain in his feet and knees wouldn't allow it. He could hear things humming around him. Insects sitting in his blood. Creatures crawling over his damaged bleeding feet. Flies sitting on his face and crawling around his eyes and mouth. Something slithering over the blood near his nose and things in his ears. There was continual drone of things coming to feast off him and on top of this the screaming whine of tinnitus in his ears.

Reid pulled at the ropes around his wrists harder. Maybe he could loosen the ropes tied to the tree? He pulled down hard and felt his knees crack and his feet were not unlike when Andanatchi nailed him to the floor. He saw the black dots of pain over his vision and just hung limply from his ropes.

………….

They had located the van, thanks to Garcia. It didn't take much careful persuasion for the guy to show them where they had taken Reid. The problem was that he didn't actually know. He directed them to the drop off point, but that was all he was able to do.

"Due to pick them up again tonight."

So they stood at the side of the road looking at the tyre marks leading off into the forest.

Taki started to move forwards.

"Don't you go anywhere Otikami. You stay right were you are."

He turned to look at Morgan. Hotch was talking to the forest rangers.

"I need to find him."

"No. You need to stay here. We will find him."

He lifted a finger and put it on Morgan's flak vested chest. "You do what you want. I am going to look for him. I can track through there no problem." And he pushed Morgan out of the way.

"Stop there Taki I am warning you." Morgan was walking quickly behind Taki.

"What will you do Derek? Shoot me in the back? Tackle me to the ground? I want – no I need to find him. Just let me look for him." And he was running over the verge and into the forest edge.

It was what was needed to spur them all into action. Morgan was hot on Taki's trail and Aaron walked with the rangers.

"Otikami, come back. We do this together." Morgan stood and looked around him Taki was gone. "Where the hell are you?"

A voice from his side. "I am here Morgan. Keep up."

……………..

When awoke he realised he had been crying. The pain had gone now but he didn't try standing again. This time he twisted trying anything to get the ropes off his hands. They had been bleeding again and he had a fresh lot of insects sliding over his flesh in response. Spencer wanted to scream but he had a good idea that they were a long way from anywhere. The whole idea of trying to scream became moot when he tried to open his mouth and things crawled in to taste what little saliva he had left.

Spencer managed a whimper as he spat out the flies and bugs and then just hung again swaying slightly in the damp heat of the forest. The sounds of larger forest animals getting closer as they could smell the fresh and damaged prey just waiting for them. He tried again to call out to his voices, but they were gone.

……………

They had left Aaron and the rangers way back now. Morgan was very sure that following Taki through the forest was a bad idea but he had no options now. He needed to find Reid as quickly as possible. He felt such huge waves of guilt over everything.

He watched Taki suddenly hold up his hand and do a 'get down' movement. Morgan ducked down and looked over at the odd guy he was racing through the forest with.

"Can you hear that?" Taki crouched down and kept still.

Morgan listened but couldn't hear anything special. "What?"

An irritated hand waved him back into silence. "Motor bikes." He got up and ran further into the forest.

"Taki hold up." And Morgan was following again deeper and further into the forest.

After about ten minutes Derek too could hear the unmistakable sounds of bike engines. Taki ran was running gracefully compared to Morgan's bull in china shop rampage, but the sounds got closer. The sound of more than one dirt bike. The distinctive buzz of the engines were unmistakable. Taki stopped and picked a branch up off the forest floor. He tested it and handed it back to Morgan.

"There are three bikes. We know that. One each and the other between us."

Another branch up off the floor and he was running again almost invisible and definitely silently through the trees and over the leaves.

Derek heard Taki's scream of attack before he saw the bikes. He watched him virtually fly and smack out with the branch. The first biker was already on the ground and he was moving onto the next before Morgan realised exactly what was going on. He ran in pulling out his gun shouting "FBI!"

Taki had floored the first and was pouncing on the next his club swinging as he screeched out his battle cry. The club got the guy firmly between the eyes and forced him backwards off the bike. Taki then turned to see what Derek was doing. He had the third man on the ground with his hands behind his head.

Again Taki was moving faster than Morgan could react to and he was onto of the man shielding him from the gun and planting fists in his face.

"Where – is – he!" shouting and spitting in the mans face. "What – have – you – done – to – him!?" Each word a fresh hammering to the mans face. He could feel hot angry tears threatening to escape.

"Get off him Taki." A hard demanding voice.

"You shut your mouth Morgan." And more punches which were now being blocked quite effectively. Taki felt hands on his shoulders as Derek tried to drag him off. "Get off me!" and he was screaming a string of words Morgan couldn't understand as Taki's rage took on a whole new dimension foaming at the mouth and trying to claw at the mans eyes. He felt Morgan pull him back harder this time.

"Taki man, get off him." And a head made hard contact with his nose. He sat astride the biker for a second then slid gracefully sideways.

…………..

As it got darker and the sounds of the night animals got even closer and the skin on his wrists ripped and bled he let out small moans. His heart was beating too fast. His breathing was too shallow but still there was no pain. There was no anything. Just darkness and he tried to work out how long it would take to die.

…………..

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 The Bonding

The Bonding

_The wish to hurt, the momentary intoxication with pain, is the loophole through which the pervert climbs into the minds of ordinary men:-_

_-__Jacob Bronowski_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

"Wake up damn you!" Morgan leant over the prone Taki and shook him again. "Wake up, we need to go."

Taki's eyes flickered open and his hands where flying for Derek's neck. He jumped back out of the way. "Get off me!" And Taki was rolling and getting to his feet.

"It's OK. We need to go. I have general direction. You need to track."

Taki looked around him. "It's dark you dumb ass." He stood and looked around him. "I can't track in the dark – sorry not equipped with night vision eyeballs this season."

"Get on the bike. I know the direction. We can't waste time. Now!"

Taki looked over at the men tied to trees. "And those three? Will the rangers find them?"

Morgan was already on a bike and kicking the engine over. "Now Otikami; if you want to help."

He jumped onto a free bike and started the engine. "I wanted to kill him. I wanted to tear his face off."

"I know. Let's go."

Taki let Morgan lead as he said he knew the general direction but it wasn't something he was very happy about doing. He followed Morgan's back lights through the deep dark forest.

…………….

He didn't wake up when the things snuffled at his feet and licked at the blood and sweat on his feet and ankles. He didn't wake up when something landed on his shoulder and pecked at the insects stuck and wriggling in the sticky drying blood in his ears. He moaned softly when something bigger knocked against him causing him to swing gently opening up the cuts again on his wrists but he didn't wake up.

……………

Light was beginning to show through the tree canopy when it happened. At first Taki couldn't understand what it was that had happened. The light he was following disappeared. First it flipped upwards then with a yell it was gone. He stopped his bike and ran forwards. There was a small ravine with Derek and his bike at the bottom. The bike was still humming but Derek was laying still in some undergrowth.

"Shit! Morgan?" And he started to climb down. "Morgan are you Ok?" No answer. "No, no, no this can't be happening." Taki was muttering to himself as he scrabbled down and over to Morgan.

He put slightly shaking fingers on Morgan's neck to check for a pulse. All seemed ok and he could see he was breathing. In the half light he started running his hands over him looking for injuries.

"Hands. Mind where you put your hands boy."

Taki wiped his nose on the back of his hand and crouched down next to Morgan. "You are hurt, I can tell. Where are you hurt?"

"My head. I hit my head. I will be fine."

Taki put a hand to the back of Morgan's head. "Crap no, no, shit crap bastards!" He stood up and kicked at the bike. "I don't believe this shit is happening."

Morgan tried to get up but his head was spinning. "Help me up."

"Holy crap Derek, don't move." Taki pulled off his short padded jacket and slid it gently under Morgan's head. "Just don't move. That's so bad – crap, shit, crap."

"Stop panicking. Just help me back to my bike." He tried to get up again but the sudden pain had him throwing up on his lap.

Taki grabbed the jacket and held it tight to the back of Morgan's head. "You can't carry on. I can't leave you here. I need to find Spence. I can't go on and leave you here."

Derek reached up and grabbed Taki by the front of his tunic. "You will leave me here and you will go and find Reid. Go now. I will still be here when you get back."

Taki walked over to the bike and switched of the engine. "You must not move Derek. I need to get you help."

"Just go. Reid needs you. Go find him."

Taki put two fingers to his mouth then placed them on Derek's forehead. "I am sorry." And he was scrabbling up the side of the ravine and getting back on his bike.

………….

Morgan lay looking at the trees above him. He could feel the wetness increasing on the jacket Taki had left with him and tears of anger and frustration crept down the sides of his face.

…………..

Taki easily picked up the trail again. He had to keep stopping the bike which was frustrating but he needed it to get to wherever it was he was going as quickly as possible. The air was getting muggy and the insects buzzed around his face and fly into his mouth but it didn't bother him. He was getting closer he could feel it.

Then that sound which turned his stomach and made him want to scream.

Wolves howling.

Not too far away – wolves on the hunt.

He decided to stop looking for the trail now and head for the sound of the wolves. Though thinking again they might just be a long way from Spence. Taki stopped the bike. In his panic he was finding it hard to think.

"What do I do!?" he shouted out at the trees. He wiped the dead bugs off his face and looked down at the tyre marks on the ground. Same general direction as the wolves. He revved up the engine and shot forwards at a breakneck speed towards the noise.

………….

His eyes flicked open when he felt something push against his feet. He couldn't hear much now just the howling of the tinnitus and the roaring of his heart beating in his ears. He watched from swollen sore eyes as the wolves approached him. He asked his mind to tell him what the odds of survival were in this situation but his statistics voice was still missing.

A flash of colour out of the corner of his eye and suddenly someone was there. He couldn't hear or see properly who it was, but he was swinging a length of wood and looked like he was screaming.

…………

Taki saw the wolves closing in on something hanging from the trees. It took a moment to realise what it was he was looking at then he threw the bike to the floor and grabbed up a branch from the forest floor and went screaming into action.

He stood protectively in front of what appeared to be a very dead Spencer. He screamed in anger and grief and then he unleashed a spitting howling foaming rage. He cracked his club over the heads of the wild animals. He felt them snapping and trying to bite at him. Something was on his arm, and something else on his back. Taki howled and spun and smashed the creatures against the trees. One of them flying through the air and trying to take a bite from his neck, but his arm was in the way, and the smaller wolf was pushed back away. They bit at his legs and arms and clawed at his back until finally they gave up and backed off.

Taki knelt exhausted and bleeding on the forest floor in front of Spencer. "Oh god Spence." Slowly he stood and held him tightly around the waist. A sound. Soft and hardly there. And a movement still. He was breathing. "Wait, wait, crap, I need to let go of you Spence and get a knife. I will be a few seconds."

He slowly let go and ran back to the bike. He grabbed a small knife from the bag strapped on the back and ran back again. This time he stood closer and wrapped one arm around him, lifting him slightly off the forest floor. With his other hand he hacked at the rope holding his left hand and then his right hand until finally Spencer's full weight was in his arms. Slowly he lowered him to the forest floor. He ran and got water and crouched down next to Spencer who was laying unmoving in the leaves.

"It's ok now Spence. Drink this. Have some water." He poured the water slowly over the parched lips and then crouched and just looked at the bruised bloody mess he had rescued. His first thought was the men tied up at the trees and how he was going to kill them for this. Then of Morgan laying there bleeding from that vile head wound.

Spencer rolled over onto his side and curled up foetal.

Taki lay down behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He knew Aaron was on his way. They could wait. There was no way he could move Spencer in this condition.

………………..

Reid felt the arms wrap around him, and his body pressed automatically up against the person behind him seeking out the comfort and warmth he needed.

……………..

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 The Mutilation

The Mutilation

_98 percent of all statistics are made up: -Author Unknown_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

As night fell the rangers pulled a stop to the search. It was dark and almost impossible to keep following. They would camp the night and resume the search in the morning.

Aaron paced for a while.

"Almost impossible. So you can keep going?"

The head ranger turned and sighed. "I understand how you are feeling about this sir, but we really cannot continue until the morning."

Aaron very much doubted that he had the first idea of how he felt and there was not a chance in hell he was going to sit and wait for the light. He had no idea where Derek and Taki had gone. He had no idea how much further they had to travel to reach Spencer, and he wasn't going to sit and twiddle his thumbs whilst his friends were in danger.

"I am going to carry on." He picked up a water bottle on a strap and slung it over his shoulder. "I'm not waiting." He pulled his torch from his pocket and started to continue his journey alone.

"Wait" A youngish Hispanic looking guy came over to him. "I will come with you. You shouldn't be out there alone." Aaron nodded and waited for Jose to get his things and they walked off. They could hear the muttering of disapproval in the background but Aaron ignored it and Jose didn't seem to be bothered. As it turned out it wasn't that difficult to see the way they had gone. The ground often churned over where a bike had skidded or there were signs that they had stopped.

The light was just showing through the top of the heavy old trees when they found it.

The body was laying on its back. The throat cut so deeply the head was almost taken off. His hands and feet had been removed, and his genitals were hacked off and stuffed into his mouth.

The next one was hanging from a tree by his feet. Again the neck sliced open, but he had been cut from groin to throat too.

Jose was by now being sick behind a tree. Hotch looked back at the young man seeing horrors no one should ever see, and wondered what they were going to find when they finally reached Spencer.

The final body found here had been cleaved through the back of his head. His genitals had been hacked off, and he had small sharpened stick pushed through his mouth to keep it from opening.

Laying in the undergrowth was a dirt bike. Hotch didn't touch the bodies. He would let the crime scene people sort this wonderful mess out. He pulled the bike up and tested it to see if it would work.

"Jose. Come here. We can carry on with the bike."

"These people. Who the hell did this?"

Aaron took another look back. "I don't know but I do know that we are running out of time here. I don't know what we are going to find but I don't feel its going to be good. Get on the bike. We need to leave."

The young ranger slipped onto the back of the bike with Aaron and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Jose felt a reaction from the Agent. "Oh sorry. Do you mind? I don't like bikes much."

"I don't mind." And he kicked the bike back into life and followed a now far more obvious trail through the forest.

…………

Taki felt something. He must have dozed off holding Spencer tightly and giving comforting kisses to the back of his neck. He opened his eyes and started to roll over to see what was touching his back.

"Move slowly Otikami San, or I will remove your head." He recognised the voice of Andanatchi. A small circle of Japanese faces was looking down at him. "You need to stand up and you need to step away from the body. Filth."

Taki looked back at Reid. He hadn't moved or made a sound, and yes he looked very dead. Grey and bloodied with his eyes slightly open staring off into no where. He swallowed hard and firstly got to his knees then to his feet.

"Good, now move away."

He tried to keep Spencer in view as he sidestepped away from the still form. Someone bent down and grabbed Spencer's ankles and started to drag him away.

"No don't. Please don't." Taki moved towards the man he knew of as Hito. "Leave him. It's me you want."

Andanatchi moved in on Taki and stood with his nose almost touching. "Do you know how much money we made out of him? Do you know how much money we have lost? Do you have any conception of the damage you have done?"

Taki could feel the spittle on his face and could hear the raw hatred and venom in his voice, but he side stepped to watch what they were doing to Spencer.

Hito had dragged him to a tree and sat him up. He was now tying a rope firmly around Reid's body to keep him upright and another around his neck to keep his head up. Hito turned to Taki and smiled.

"Don't hurt him." Taki started to walk towards Spencer, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"We have no intention of hurting your little lover. It's your hide we were sent to teach a lesson to. We just thought Spence babes over there should have the chance to watch what happens when you cross people like us.

They dragged a struggling squirming Taki who was shouting abuse in a few different languages.

"Ghuh daq heqh!" Taki screamed and something in the back of Spencer's mind awoke.

Reid opened his eyes slightly and looked over at what was happening. Still his whole body was numb, but there right at the back of his mind was a small faint voice encouraging him.

_It's not over yet._

_Hotch – someone is on his way._

_Stay with it Spence babe._

He sat and watched them push Taki against a tree. He watched him struggle and kick and punch out until they finally subdued him with a punch to face. Andanatchi called someone to him who pulled behind him a big bag. Andanatchi smiled up at Taki knowing full well that he knew what sort of things he carried in his bag. His hands were then pulled in front of him and with a large needle and cord he sawed Taki's hands together palm to palm.

"Don't look so worried brother. I won't kill you. You know that's not my intention."

His next task was to tie Taki to the tree with piano wire around his neck. "Now you need to keep still or it will take your head right off but you know that." A nod from the torturer. "Yes you know exactly how this works."

He bent down and pulled the sandals off his feet and pulled some slithers of bamboo from a belt pouch and a small toffee hammer from his bag of goodies.

Reid watched as the bamboo was hammered behind Taki's toenails. He watched the blanked out expression on his face and he watched the blood pooling around his feet. He saw Andanatchi cut Taki's tunic off and run hands over his chest. Reid watched as a long spike was hammered through the flesh of one shoulder and into the tree behind, and then the other. He looked at the blood squirt and trickle down Taki's bare chest.

Taki could feel the spikes piercing his skin and ripping through him, but he had been trained. This was all part of what they did. He knew how to close off and not feel this. He also knew it would annoy Anda if he didn't react. He could see Spencer's wide open eyes looking over at him, and he could see the shine of tears as he sat and watched.

The next spike entered scraping along his rib cage and smacking into the tree. He let out a grunt of pain and Anda smiled up at him.

"You felt that one then. Good. Now I know what to do."

……………..

Aaron and Jose had dumped the bike when they heard the commotion in the distance. They walked slowly forwards. This was maybe good news. Maybe not, but someone was still alive and fighting. They just didn't know who.

As they approached the clearing and crouched in the still gloomy forest they could see some of what was happening. Four Japs it would seem or five if you included Taki who it seemed was being nailed to a tree. Spencer was tied to a tree on the other side of the clearing but his condition looked bad.

Hotch heard Taki scream in pain as he was hit with a club with spikes across his chest and then yell out in more pain as someone walked over to Spencer and kicked him in the face – just for the hell of it.

Hotch turned to Jose. "You are armed?" Jose nodded. "Take the two on the right. I will take the one with Reid and the on with Otikami." Another nod and a gun pulled from its holster. "How good is your aim?"

"Pretty good." And the gun was lifted and pointed. "Just say when."

And a whispered "Now."

…………….

Blood sprayed over Taki's face as the side of Andanatchi's head disappeared and he slumped to the floor at his feet. The meat hook only partially pushed through the flesh around his collar bone.

Hotch ran forwards over to Reid and put a finger under his chin and lifted his head. Reid looked back at him with sad hazel eyes. "Please Aaron help him. Leave me and help him."

The first real words Hotch had heard from Spencer in a long time and he wasn't about to ignore them. He turned and made his way quickly to Taki.

"Tell me what to do to get you off this tree. I know you have experience of it." He rummaged through the bag looking for a knife and found wire cutters. He also found pliers and something to grab and pull. He laid them out on the ground.

"Jose – go untie Reid and give him water." Jose had just been standing not knowing what to do. He now rushed into action.

…………

"Aaron." Taki's voice was shaking. "Cut the wire from my neck first. Then pull the spikes out of my shoulders. I won't bleed out. He would have made sure of that.

As Aaron worked on the spikes he saw the ripped hands trying to pull at the hook. "Don't. Don't do that. I will help you. Taki, where is Morgan?"

"You didn't find him? He came off his bike, hurt his head, so I came on alone. I will take you to him." He started to bite at the cords holding his hands together. "I thought Spence was dead. I really thought we were too late." And his voice was hitching and the tears ran down his bloodied face.

……………..

_Well done Spence babes._

_I knew you could do it._

_Just one thing._

_Keep your sluttish hands off the nip._

_And keep your dirty whores mouth away from Aaron._

_Apart from that sweets, you are doing good._

_I might even stay for a while._

_If you want._

_Not that you have a choice._

…………………

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 Flat Mates

Flat Mates

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine. Which is a shame.

_Floyd Flanders once said: When two damaged people join they can form a perfect union like a crazy sick jigsaw puzzle.

* * *

_

Reid stood on the small balcony and looked over the city. He was not back at work, and the likelihood of that ever happening was pretty slim. Hotch had requested more psych evaluations but then was told that somehow Dr Reid was either cheating or so messed up that he was not being truthful. According to the results again Reid was the sanest most undamaged person on the planet, and his interpretation of ink blots was remarkable! Therefore he was still at home. A new home. A fresh start. He had given up his old place and moved to somewhere bigger. Somewhere for two.

He held a tumbler of whiskey in one hand and was gripping the railing with the other. This was very close to perfection. Obviously it would never be perfect. Nothing ever could be. There was always something to spoil the event or the feeling. Something always there at that point when nothing else mattered except for that deep rush from inside.

Floyd.

He felt hands on his shoulders and light kiss on the back of his neck. "Hey – what are you thinking?" Reid looked around at the hand on his shoulder and saw the scars where the hands hand been stitched together.

"Stuff. Just thinking how good this feels." Reid felt the hand tighten slightly on his shoulder and felt an uncontrollable desire to get off the balcony. He took a step back away from Taki and then side stepped past him back into the lounge.

"What's wrong?" Taki put a hard hand again on Reid's shoulder. "Don't run away. I want to watch the night with you."

Spencer stopped walking but didn't turn back again. "Taki – I am tired. I need to sleep." He felt fingernails digging into his shoulder.

"You keep avoiding me. What have I done wrong? Watch the night with me. Now."

Reid sighed and tipped back the contents of the tumbler into his mouth. "I am tired. Please Taki. I want to sleep."

The furnishings in the apartment were not what Reid would have chosen. Much too modern. Taki had chosen. Even though Spencer had requested other things, this is what he got. He sighed and looked at all the chrome and glass and the white painted bare walls. His books consigned to a separate room. A room he didn't get a lot of opportunities to go in now that Taki had installed a lock and hidden the key somewhere.

"I need to get a book." But the nails just dug in deeper.

"You need to stop being such a liar Spence. You said you were tired. Too tired to stand and watch the night with me so too tired to read one of your stupid books. I am getting them removed. We could use the room for something else. A guest room. The space is wasted."

Reid ignored the comment. He walked off and into his bedroom quietly closing the door behind him.

Taki stood outside and looked at the closed door. He wanted to go in there and carry on the conversation. To drag Spencer back out again and make him stand with him and watch the night. He also wanted to go in there and show Spencer who was the boss. He looked down at his hands and remembered the pain he had gone through to rescue Reid, only to be rejected by him now.

He walked into Spencer's room without knocking and watched as he climbed into bed. "Get up. I want you to watch the night with me."

Reid just turned onto his side and pulled the covers up higher. "Learn to knock. This is my room."

"I didn't ask for mouth. I told you to get up."

"I wasn't offering mouth. Go away Taki. I want to sleep."

Taki tried a different approach. "Please Spence. Give me five maybe ten minutes. I know I am bossy sometimes. I'm sorry. I will give you the key for your library; just give me some of your time." BAH! He hated talking like that but sometimes needs must.

Spencer rolled over in his bed and looked over at Taki standing looking all dejected. "Ok five minutes. But I have taken my meds now and will probably fall asleep on you." He slid out from under the covers wearing his dark blue PJ bottoms but no top and walked over to a now grinning Taki.

Taki took Spencer by the hand and squeezed it gently and then led him back out to the small balcony. He pushed Reid in front of him so he was leaning on the railing and pressed his body behind him. He felt Spencer writhe slightly and he heard a definite sigh. He kissed him gently on the back of the neck and now he really felt Spencer react. He knew Spencer wouldn't be able to resist him. Spencer never could.

Reid wanted to turn around and plant little kisses on Taki's neck in return, but hands kept him where he was. The same hands which touched him and excited him. The same hands pushing his upper body too far over the railings but holding him still. Spencer moaned with delight. This was dangerously good.

_Whore!_

_I told you not to touch him._

But Reid ignored the voice shouting abuse. Actually it was even beginning to enhance the situation. Making it feel dirty and wonderful as well as dangerous. It would have been so much better if this had been Floyd, but it wasn't. Second best will have to do. He let out a giggle of pleasure or maybe even third choice. But it was good.

_Son of a bitch!_

_You are ignoring me!_

"Yes." A soft whisper.

_You dirty little slut._

Sigh.

When Taki moved back away from Spencer he slid slowly to the floor and knelt looking up at Taki.

"I told you I wouldn't take long. You can go back to bed now."

"Taki."

But he walked off leaving Spencer kneeling.

"Taki! Come back."

He watched as Otikami went to his room and shut and locked the door behind him.

_That's what happens to tarts._

_Now what are you going to do?_

_Watch some porn?_

_Or just lay in bed and remember._

"Leave me alone Floyd."

……………..

When Reid awoke in the morning he felt irritable and still too tired but also needed a coffee and something to settle his grumbling stomach. He slipped out of bed and walked from his room. He could hear the static from the over large TV in the lounge so he went there first. Taki was asleep on the couch. The remote control still in his hand. Spencer smiled at him and then looked down to see what he had been watching. It made his stomach turn over. 'Running the Rim.' There seemed to be an unending supply of this stuff!

Spencer picked it up and took it to the kitchen when he melted it on the electric hob.

Something grabbed his hair and pulled him back. "What in hells name are you doing." A spiteful hissing in his ear. "That was my property. Do you want me to start burning your books?"

Reid span around losing a bit of hair to Taki as he went and waggled the melted disc at him. "You don't need to watch this. I was in the next room. Why do you have to watch this depraved crap?!"

Taki shrugged. "I fancy one of the actors." And he took the disc from Reid's hand and kissed his forehead. "I am sorry I got grouchy last night."

Reid just shrugged and moved away to make a coffee. Why did all the significant men in his life end up being total bastards? Why couldn't he just tell them to go away? Not that he wanted Floyd to go away. No – he very much wanted him back again. He glanced over his shoulder at Taki. What sort of person is he? This must be transference. Yes that's what this is and it will wear off. It's not like they shared a bed or anything. They are just friends with benefits and it was Floyd he wanted. It was Floyd's hands he wanted to feel holding him too tightly and it was Floyd's eyes he wanted to see that flash of anger from. Reid felt safe with Floyd. He knew him. He hardly knew Taki, except for the long time he spent kneeling and being abused by him.

Not the best start for a loving relationship.

…………………

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 The Guests

The Guests

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

"I was wondering." Reid was standing in the kitchen still in his PJ bottoms. "If I could invite Morgan and Garcia around. You know for popcorn and a movie. A respectable movie, not one of yours." He poured coffee into his mug along with lots of sugar.

Taki was standing in the kitchen door way leaning against the wall. "No. I don't like strangers in my home and I don't want Morgan here."

Spencer turned to Taki and frowned. "This isn't just your place you know. I wasn't really asking you. I am going to invite them around."

How Taki reached him so fast he wasn't sure but the coffee mug was flying from his hand and a fist was connecting with his mouth. Reid stumbled back slipping on the coffee spilt over the floor and put his hand to his mouth. "What the hell was that for?"

"Mouthing me."

Taki again moved fast and grabbed Spencer by the hair dragging him from the large airy kitchen and down the hall "Let go of me Taki!" he slapped at the mans hand.

"Shut up and get on your knees."

He let go of Reid's hair and indicated a place on the floor.

"What?! No."

"Just do it Spence. I want to show you something. I need to remind you of something."

Slowly Reid knelt down. He knelt with his back straight looking up at Taki. He wouldn't be humiliated in his own home by the man who professed his love for him.

Taki shrugged off the tunic top he was wearing and stood topless for Spencer to look at. "I can tell you every tiny bit of agony I went through, but you were there for most of it weren't you. You were there because I was saving you life again."

"A a again?"

"Shut up and look." He showed Spencer the scars on his hands and ran his fingers over the healing marks on his shoulders and torso. "They nailed me to a tree and why did they do this? Because I stood up for you. I stood up to them to save you. What gratitude do I get in return? I get nothing but you answering me back and doing what you damned well think you can." He crouched down in front of Reid. "You are in no position to think you have any control. Do you understand? I only got you out of that place so I could have you to myself. No other reason."

"I d didn't ask you to f f find me." His eyes drifted towards the floor.

"I didn't hear you tell me to go away. I didn't hear you tell me you didn't want me. I saw the look on your face. I lay in the dirt with you Spencer to keep you warm. I should have left you to the wolves."

Reid started to stand up again but felt a hand in his hair pulling him down again. "S s stop it t t Taki." The nervousness showed through his words and betrayed the false bravado his body was showing.

"No wonder he left you. I am very tempted to do so myself. You will put your hands down on the floor and keep your face down. Do you understand me?"

Reid's body slid back into the familiar position it had been forced to stay in for all the time he had been captive. He felt angry tears burning in the corners of his eyes as Taki moved behind him and knelt putting his hands on Spencer's hips pulling him closer.

…………

He didn't know how long he had been there. Time seemed to go haywire still for Reid. It could have been just minutes or hours. He knelt with his palms flat on the hardwood floor and his head down staring into nothingness listening the voices shouting at him.

_Slut._

_Dirty whore._

_You like being abused._

"Get up. You don't want your little friends to see you grovelling on the floor." Reid slowly started to get up off the floor. His legs hurt and his feet were in agony not yet fully recovered from the hammering they had been given by Andanatchi. "I put clothes out for you. I want you to look at least partially with it."

Keeping his head down he walked carefully towards the bathroom. "I haven't invited anyone. I was going to. I never got around to it."

"I don't want you washing. Go get changed. I made the calls and invited your friends. Get a move on."

_You should keep clean._

_One of the first signs you are cracking up._

_Wash every day._

Spencer changed direction and went to his room. Laid out on the bed were grey cords and a white shirt. He could cope with that. He quickly stripped off his PJ bottoms and pulled on fresh underclothes and an odd pair of socks. When he had the cords on he pulled on the shirt and left his room doing up the buttons. Taki was standing the other side of his door. Almost like he had been watching through the wood. He was another one who liked to watch. Floyd had been the same. Always watching.

"Er Taki, my chair in the library – can I have it out here please?"

A snorting laugh came from behind him. "I got rid of that old thing a long time ago Spence. Go take your place on the couch and read a magazine or something. They are on their way up."

No point in arguing with him so he did as he was told. Reid glanced down at the floor he had been kneeling on all day and sighed. His tinnitus was bad today, a continual rushing sound in his ears but Garcia and Morgan were on their way so that was something. Wasn't it?

He heard the door being opened and he heard the happy rushed voice of Pen and the deeper voice of Morgan and he wanted to smile. He wanted to feel happy, but it just felt so wrong and false now. He looked down at this hands and saw them twisting in his lap and then felt someone sit down next to him. A hand resting on his knee.

"Hey hon, how are you today?"

The face which turned and looked over at Pen wasn't the face she was used to seeing. His bottom lip was cut and there was a small amount of dried blood still on his chin. The darkness around his eyes was deep and almost bruised looking. He looked ill.

Reid tried real hard to smile at her, and though he was pleased to see her, he now realised what a mistake this had been. Taki was right, they shouldn't be here. They didn't belong here.

"What happened to your mouth Sweet Cheeks?" She moved a hand up and rested the palm of her hand on the side of his face.

Taki was suddenly there with Morgan at his side. "He got drunk and fell over. I have spent the whole day trying to sober him up. This was the best I could manage. So you want to watch a movie?"

Spencer looked up at Taki quickly then looked away.

"He doesn't drink." Morgan looked worried and crouched down in front of Spencer. "What's going on Reid?"

He answered with small shake of his head. "N n nothing I I I'm f f fine." And that was enough to alert Morgan and Garcia that in fact something was very wrong.

When Taki went to the kitchen Morgan followed. "You should have told us he was so rough. He needs to see a doctor."

Taki turned and smiled. "He is hung-over. I am not wasting good money to be told that. He got a bit carried away. You are right he doesn't usually drink heavily, so you know it's effected him." He turned and started to walk to the fridge. "I got pizza in. I hope that is alright with you. Spence told me Pen is a vegetarian, so I think I have managed to cater for all needs here."

"Where are his books? Reid usually has books everywhere."

A sigh "Yes I know but he has been having problems – you know. They are in the library. I can show you if you don't believe me."

Morgan shook his head. "This set up just feels wrong Taki. I want to believe this is what Reid wants, but it feels wrong." He watched Taki pick up a large knife off the counter and turn to him.

"What's wrong? Jealous? You want him for yourself? He is mine Derek. I don't share. I definitely wouldn't share with you. Now get out of my kitchen and shut your mouth or get out of my apartment.

……….

Spencer remained silent for the rest of the evening, sending Garcia into a panic, and Morgan into deep thought. Something was wrong here. Something was going on between the two of them but apart from the mark on Reid's lip there were no signs of abuse and that honestly could have happened the way Taki said. He had no proof and Spencer wasn't going to say anything.

Derek decided to have a word with Aaron about it.

………..

That evening when they had left Taki showed Spence how angry he was. Only this time he was careful to avoid his face.

When the nightmare ripped through Spencer's sleep that night he found no comforting arms around him.

There was no one to hold him tight and no one to feel the warmth and love from.

Taki lay in his bed watching a DVD on mute and listened to the screams from the next room with a contented smile on his face.

…………

* * *


	9. Chapter 9 Aaron

Aaron.

_When I find myself fading, I close my eyes and realize my friends are my energy: Anon._

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

Derek and Garcia stood in Aaron's office. They had barged in without knocking and made gestures of 'Get of the phone we need to talk.'

Hotch quickly ended the call and looked up at the two standing in front of him. He could see the worried look on their faces.

"What's wrong?"

They stood and told Aaron about the night before. How subdued Reid was. How he didn't talk. How he didn't make eye contact. How he seemed afraid of the shadows.

They told him how over powering Taki was being. How he had locked Spencer's books away. How this just felt very wrong. Morgan wanted to go back. He wanted to find something to bring Taki in for so they could talk alone to Reid.

"He has been through a lot. He wasn't actually behaving normally when he was staying with me. I don't know what you want me to do about it. He is a grown man making his own choices. We have no rights. I will however go and pay him a visit as a friend and see if Taki will allow me to talk to him alone. I am no more happy about the situation than you are, I can assure you of that, but I cannot just go in there and drag him out. He wouldn't want that. I know he wouldn't."

"Hotch, he had been hitting him. The cut on his mouth, I could see it was from a fist." Morgan had begun pacing again. "It makes my blood boil, it really does. Why does this shit keep happening to Reid?"

Aaron stood up and walked over to a worried looking Garcia. He put hand on her shoulder but looked at Derek. "It happens because he doesn't have the same defence mechanisms as we do. He is not as able to fight the emotional trauma. It's not something which comes naturally to him. I will go and see him. I will check everything is alright."

………….

Taki was far from happy with the call on the intercom. He didn't want Hotch here. Not right now, but he had small choice.

"Get up off the floor and get dressed and take that miserable look off your face. You have a guest. Look pleased."

He dragged Spencer up off the floor where he had been laying curled up and crying softly to him self. "Who? Who is it?"

"Hotchner. Wash your face. Move it!" He pulled Reid to the bathroom. "I'll get you something to wear and don't say anything you might regret."

………….

Spencer stood in front of the basin and ran the taps. He looked at the face in the mirror. It was hardly recognisable as him anymore. He knew he had lost weight but his cheek bones stuck out alarmingly, or was it just because he had no colour in his face anymore. Except for the swollen red eyes and the discolouration around the split lip.

He took double hand full of hot water and rinsed off the snot and tears which had been drying on around his nose, but it didn't take away that ill look he seemed to always be wearing. He ran fingers through his slightly dirty hair and looked over at the shower. He desperately needed to shower, but he didn't have time right now. He desperately needed Aaron to see he was in control here and all was OK. The last thing he wanted was an altercation between him and Taki. Quickly he put on the sweat bottoms and Tshirt Taki had given him to wear.

He was still leaning on the basin looking at the slowly fogging mirror when he heard the door and then Aaron's voice.

The bathroom door swung open and Taki stood there with a face as hard as stone. "Hurry up Spence, Aaron is here." The happy voice didn't reflect in the eyes.

Reid took a deep breath and nodded. He couldn't help but flinch as he walked by Taki but Aaron was standing looking around the strange sparse apartment.

"Aaron." His voice was so quiet it was almost like a sigh. _'Please see through this charade.'_

Hotch turned around and almost had to do a double take. "Good grief Reid. What happened to you?" Hotch looked at the apparition in front of him then over Reid's shoulder to Taki.

"I I'm fine Hotch." And he wrapped his arms tightly around himself and looked down at his feet.

"He's had a bad head cold and the nightmares. He's not getting much sleep. Are you Spence?"

Reid shook his head and indicated the couch. "Would you like to sit?"

Hotch frowned and walked over to the couch. Spencer just stood watching. "Sit next to me Spencer. I need to get a good look at you. Make sure Taki is looking after you."

Spencer turned to get conformation from Taki that this was OK and it was all Hotch needed.

"Reid get your coat. I am taking you out." Spencer turned again to look at his 'friend'.

Taki grinned. "I will get our jackets." And he started to turn.

Hotch stopped him. "You are not invited Otikami. I need to talk to Reid alone.

"Fine. I will go out. You stay here with him. I need to pick up some groceries anyway. If you don't mind babysitting for me?" He was dragging a funny looking jacket off a peg in the hallway. "I won't be long."

Aaron waited for the door to close then walked quickly over to Spencer. "What the hell has been going on here?"

"W what do you mean?" Reid's voice sounded hurt and small.

Hotch was pulling up the front of Reid's Tshirt. Spencer yelped and tried to back off but it was too late. Hotch had seen the marks. Bruises running up his ribs and across his stomach. Spencer was sure he saw a red rage flair in Aaron's eyes. "We are going now." He grabbed Spencer by the arm and started to walk to the door.

"No! No I can't go. Taki – he will wonder where I am." The hand didn't loosen. Reid tried to shake him off. "Please Hotch don't. I am happy. Really I am. I don't want to go."

Aaron stopped and turned to look at him. "How can you say you are happy? He is hurting you. I want to protect you from this. Let me help you Spencer."

"Really Hotch." And suddenly there were tears.

Aaron moved closer and wrapped his arms around him. He felt Reid juddery sobbing breathing and then he felt Reid's arms holding him back in return. The two of them stood for about five minutes before Hotch stated to pull away again.

"Please Spencer, while you can, get out of here. I will find you somewhere to stay. I don't expect you to want me to mother you. Just get away from here. It's killing you."

This time Reid let Aaron lead him back to the main door. Hotch opened the door ready to push Spencer out only to be confronted with a pissed off looking Taki. Reid made a strange whimpering sound and pulled out of Hotch's grasp again as the fist came through the air and very nearly caught Aaron in the face.

It surprised Taki that Hotch managed to block. He wasn't expecting that, and needed now to do something fast to stop Aaron from drawing a gun. He noted Reid quickly backing off away from them both and he started shouting. "How dare you come into my home and take my things! How dare you presume that you know what is going on! Get out of my home now before I call security. I don't care if you are a Fed. Get out and leave us alone." All the time he was shouting he was inching his way further forward and actually pushing Hotch further back into the apartment. Spencer had back up against the wall with big eyes and shaking hands. He was chewing nervously on his bottom lip.

Taki kept up the tirade. "I didn't invite you into my home. You come barging your way in and expect to take Spence back with you, well it doesn't work like that." He could see a hand going for a gun. Taki swept out a hand as they past Reid and pulled him close. "You are staying with me. Tell him Spence. Tell him you love me. Tell him it is me you need. The one who risked his life for you and the one who fought off a pack of wolves for you. The one who saved Morgan's like. Tell him you are staying Spence." And now Reid was being held as a human shield. "Tell him!"

"It's OK Hotch. Really I am ok. Just go. Please."

"I can't leave you here being held as a hostage Spencer. I am sorry." The gun was lifted and aimed.

Taki smiled. "He's not a hostage, are you Spence?" He let go of Reid who just stood unmoving.

"I have to stay Hotch. Thank you for coming to see me, but this is un-necessary. I want to stay with Taki."

Reid watched the gun slowly lower and Hotch gave a small nod. "This isn't the last you have heard from me. I will be back. You will stop this abuse."

"Yes I am sure you will be. For now we are both requesting you leave. Spencer see him out please." And Taki walked back into the lounge knowing full well Reid wouldn't disobey him. Not after last time and he smirked to himself.

Hotch and Spencer walked to the doorway together. "I know what you think of me Aaron. I am sorry, but this is what I need. I will call you ok?" He quickly wiped the fresh tears from his eyes and moved close giving Aaron a quick kiss on the cheek. He so desperately wanted more from Hotch. He wanted him to drag him screaming if necessary from this place. He wanted to feel the safe arms wrapped around him and the gentle mouth, not the spiteful angry mouth Taki had.

Hotch put a gentle hand on the side of Reid's face. "I can't force you to leave, but believe me I will be back, and I will take you away from this place. Just be careful."

Spencer stood back from the door and closed it gently and then turned to look at Taki.

"You little bastard. You were going to run out on me." Taki was walking quickly towards him.

"But I didn't Taki. It is you I want. I want to stay here." Big round scared eye were looking at Taki.

"Well we shall see about that. Get out on the balcony."

……………..

That night Taki didn't lift malevolent hands towards Reid; yet Spencer still cried out in pain and shock as Taki abused him. He moaned and whimpered as he curled up in the corner of the balcony and wished Aaron had fought harder for him.

…………….

_Filthy slut._

_Whore._

_Pervert._

_Deviant._

………….

* * *


	10. Chapter 10 The Trip

The Trip

_Power is the ultimate aphrodisiac: - __Henry Kissinger_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

"Get up. Get up off the damned floor. Move it."

Reid turned over slowly in pain. It felt like he had been ripped apart last night. He moaned slightly and looked up at a harassed looking Taki.

"What's going on?" He realised he was shaking as he got to his knees and hauled him self up on the balcony railings. "What's wrong?"

Taki started to walk away now Reid was on his feet. "We are going away for a shot while."

"Why?" He took a few wobbly steps forward. "Where are we going?"

Taki was already moving away. "Hurry up, I've packed your stuff, just get out of those clothes and put these on." He threw some cords and a red shirt over at Reid. "Now, not next week. We leave in five minutes."

…………

Reid was limping as they left the building and made their way to the underground parking lot. Taki was carrying the bags which he threw into the back of a car with rental stickers in the windows.

"Get in for christs sake. Don't just stand there like an idiot."

Reid put his hand on the car door handle. "Where are we going? I don't like surprises."

"Please Spence. Just do as I am asking you. Get into the car so we can get away and, well I don't know. Just be at peace somewhere."

Reid's fingers curled around the door handle. "You don't know where we are going?"

"Hell Spence, get in the car before I beat you to a pulp and stick you in the trunk. Either way you are coming with me."

His thumb clicked on the button. "I need to let my friends know where I am going."

Taki was slamming the trunk closed. "You don't have friends. If you had some you would be with them now and not with me. You only have me."

He started to pull the door open. "That's not true Taki."

"Bullshit it's not true. Where is darling lover Aaron when you need him? Can't see him here. He left you to me. He gave you to me. You are mine."

Reid started to get into the car. "I don't belong to anyone. I'm not property."

"Then leave. Go away. Go on – piss off, and make my life easier." Taki was getting in the drivers side and starting the car.

"Buckle up Taki." Reid muttered as he pulled the restraint across his chest.

Taki drove like a demon from hell. "Please slow down will you. You are going to get us both killed." Reid was holding onto the dashboard and the side of his seat with white knuckled hands

He put his foot gently on the brake and slowly drove off the main road to a small side street. He pulled over in front of a vacant lot.

"What are we doing here?" Reid looked out of the window with a puzzled look on his face. He felt Taki's hand on the back of his head and twisting through his hair.

"Look at me Spence."

Reid turned around to see a face full of passion and lust. "Taki?" And the fingers in his hair tightened as he pulled Spencer over towards him.

……………..

They stood in the elevator. Hotch was going to force Reid out of that place, and this time he had Morgan as back up. Morgan was going to rip Taki's face off with his bare hands, after saying 'thank you' for helping him when he came off the bike; he was a puzzle to Derek. Save someone one minute and then virtually kill then the next. What was it with these psychopaths? He was still trying to profile this man – complex and confused. The elevator pinged and the two men checked weapons then walked down towards where Reid was living. Hotch lifted his hand to knock just as the door the other side opened. A very tall woman (?) stood there in a red skirt and black blouse and the biggest pair of feet Derek had seen on a female for a long time.

"They're not there." Her voice was low and husky.

"Not there? How do you know?"

She swallowed and her Adam's apple (!) bobbed. "They left about an hour ago darling. With bags. You know – big bags. Vacation or something."

It was the only excuse Derek needed to kick the door open. The two of them searched the apartment for anything they could bring Taki in on. They stripped the bed and emptied the drawers and then stood looking at the door going to the room Taki called the library. It was locked, but as an internal door it didn't take much to open it. It was full floor to ceiling with packing crates. Some had been opened. They had books in them. Quite obviously Reid's books. Some had been removed and ripped up, and some looked like they had been thrown around the room. Reid's big leather chair stood over in a corner with a pile of comics laying on it. It was obvious Reid hadn't been in here. The only bit of Spencer still around, and it had been locked away from him.

Morgan and Hotch stood and looked the things for a minute.

"Son of a bitch." Morgan muttered. "Where the hell are they?"

It was hard to tell how much of Spencer's personal belongings were missing or had never actually been here but apart from a few items of clothing and the room of books there was nothing of his here. Considering it was his place, he had left no mark.

Their next port of call was security. They went to the security office and flapped badges around until they were shown the footage from the underground parking. They could see Taki and Spencer clearly. They could see how Taki was lugging the bags and Spencer limping slightly was walking behind him. It didn't look like he was being threatened or forced to do something. They watched Reid walk to the passenger door and stand talking to Taki who had popped the trunk and was loading the car. They both looked reasonably relaxed, and still nothing threatening happening. It all looked friendly and natural. They saw Spencer open the car door and get in and then watched Taki do the same and then the car drove away.

"Hotch, what's going on? He didn't even attempt to get away from him."

There seemed to be no threats, no coercion. Nothing which would raise the alarm and this bothered Hotch even more. The fact that Reid had either stopped fighting the abuse worried him a lot. He had seen this in partnerships so many times before. The strong one – not necessarily the strongest in body but the strongest mind – dominating the other to a point where there was no struggle left – and a total dependence on that stronger person. Reid it seemed was weaker in both aspects. Thought undoubtedly the more intelligent, he was the weaker in body and emotional strength. The perfect victim. This together with his natural docile personality wasn't going to help him.

They had to get him away from Otikami, but Reid needed to ask for help.

The first step was to get a trace on the car. Plates came back that it was a rental so it would have gps installed. It would be easy to track it, but they still had to get Reid to come voluntarily and that was going to be the difficult bit.

The only other course of action was to get a charge to resurface against Otikami so they could remove him.

Hotch and Morgan returned to the office to go through the long list of offences he had committed and try to find one which hadn't been dropped or removed from record, and then find one big enough to go in guns blazing.

……….

When he finally let go of the back to Spencer's head Taki felt more relaxed. He pushed Reid back and sat looking at the gps unit blinking at him.

Neither of them said anything. Spencer leaned against the passenger door and resumed his watching of the vacant lot, and Taki reached over for the gps and pulled then twisted until it was out of its housing and hanging by the wires. Reid ignored him, and looked at his own reflection in the window and saw a single tear running down the side of his nose.

Spencer sat and looked at the tear making its way gradually down his face and listened to Taki swearing and cursing at the bit of technology he had in his hand. He heard the soft sound of a window being opened and then the crunching sound of a gps unit being dropped to the ground. He could now see in the reflection that Taki was watching him.

"What's wrong?"

Spencer shrugged. "N nothing."

"Hell Spence, I give you a treat and you still sit there sulking." He could see in the reflection and frowning angry Taki. Spencer turned slowly to face him.

"I'm sorry." He moved a shaking hand across and put it on Taki's knee. "I appreciate what you are doing; I just don't feel very well."

Taki put a hand over Reid's and squeezed gently. "It's OK. Just sit back and relax now and I will drive."

Spencer nodded and turned his hand over so he could hold Taki's hand properly.

…………

Aaron and Derek stood behind Garcia as she checked and double checked everything she could on the charges brought up for Taki Otikami. In the end the only thing she could find was that he didn't seem to be a regular tax payer. He definitely didn't seem to be paying tax on any money he was getting paid to do hits. Well he wouldn't. Obviously he wouldn't. He was a low life criminal, but it was a start. Guns blazing, probably not. Arrest him, definitely, and a chance to get Reid away and talk to him alone again, because he was going to leave with Aaron he was certain of it.

…………

They pulled over at the edge of some farming land.

Reid got out of the car and walked, still limping to the verge. Taki watched him with great curiosity and quietly got out of the car. The first Spencer knew that Taki was behind him was when he felt the warm breath on the back of his neck and the words.

"So how long have you been pissing blood for?"

…………

* * *


	11. Chapter 11 The Liar

The Liar

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mind.

_Sometimes the lies you tell are less frightening than the loneliness you might feel if you stopped telling them: - Brook Clarke

* * *

_

Tracing the gps became obviously difficult after it had been destroyed. The next option was to put the number plate on an alert. They – no Taki – wouldn't get far. It was made clear that there was a hostage situation, even if it didn't appear to be and that Reid had to be removed from the situation as soon as possible. For now it was all they could do. Airports and boarders were alerted. There was no way Taki could leave the country, but this was a very big place and Taki was very adept at disappearing if he needed to. The only consolation was that the Yakuza were not going to be shielding him and Taki had a very distinctive way of dressing. They just had to hope he carried on walking around in what verged on fancy dress.

Morgan and Garcia kept a silent vigil with Hotch at his house. They were concerned about how Hotch was taking all of this. They knew he had deep feelings for Reid. They wanted to at least make sure Aaron was alright as right now they couldn't do anything to help Reid.

Garcia provided the Ben and Jerry's and Morgan provided chat.

Aaron provided the stress.

…………….

Reid walked back to the car without answering Taki's question and lowered himself back into the car.

"You not going to answer my question?" Taki jumped back into the driver's seat looking a bit annoyed again. Reid just shrugged. "Answer me! How long have you been bleeding for?"

"It's not important. Don't worry about it."

Taki slammed his fist down onto the steering wheel. "Don't worry about it? Are you about to die on me Spence? I don't want a damned murder charge."

Spencer sighed. "A few days. It's nothing to worry about."

"You need to be in hospital." Taki pulled Reid's face around so he could look at him properly. "You look like shit."

Reid turned his face away again and looked out of the window. "I don't need hospital. It will clear up on its own. It's happened before."

Taki punched Reid on the shoulder. "You have an STD?"

Reid turned back to look at him. "No! no, no I don't. It's caused by crushing damage to my muscle tissues. It releases a toxin into my blood which in turn damages my kidneys. Once you stop kicking me it will hopefully heal."

"You are sure?" He was starting up the engine again.

Reid was shaking his head though. "No. Without tests I can't be sure. I am guessing. It seems likely though. It could be a number of things. Stop kicking me for a while. If it clears up then we know it was that."

Taki stared at him for a while but didn't say anything more about it. "We need to change vehicles. I think your buddy Aaron will be looking for us."

Reid nodded. "Whatever you think is best Taki."

They drove in silence with Spencer looking out of the side window. He rested his forehead on the cold glass and drifted off into a disturbed sleep. Taki listened to him moan and mumble and talk to himself, but nothing made much sense.

The drive took a few hours before he finally pulled over and turned off the engine. Reid was still sleeping, and this bothered him a lot. He sat looking at him for a while. Was he dying? Taki had no idea. He knew he had hurt him quite badly the night before. He knew he needed help, and he was going to get him some. He didn't go to all the trouble of rescuing him to let him die on him before the fun had really started.

Taki put a hand on Reid's shoulder and shook him gently. "Wake up Spence." He just moaned but didn't wake up. "Spence wake up." And he shook him harder. This time Reid seemed to wake up a bit.

"Where are we?" He looked out of the window across a row of parked cars.

A sigh. "A random hospital somewhere. I just drove until I found one."

A puzzled look as he turned to Taki. "What's wrong?"

Just get out of the car Spence and come with me. "I can't! Taki if this is for me I can't. Just leave please."

"Sure you can. A bright lad like you can think of a reason for the bruises. I am sure. Come on. I need to know you're not about to die on me."

Reid sighed. "This is un-necessary." But he opened the car door and carefully got out. The pain ripped through his side like someone had stabbed him. He bent double in the parking lot and vomited.

"Un-necessary?" Taki asked.

Reid put up his hands in defeat. "Just a quick check up. I'm not staying."

It was a long painful walk to the emergency room. Taki was beginning to think he should have parked in the ambulance bay. Every few steps they stopped while Spencer heaved and threw up his stomach lining. By the time they reached the double doors he could barely walk.

"I need help!" Taki called out as Spencer gave up trying to stand and went down to his knees. This wasn't fair! This was so unfair. Taki was furious. Angry with Reid for being so weak. Angry at himself for the feelings he had for him even though he pretended there were none. He put a hand on the top of Spencer's head and gently stroked him like he would a pet dog.

Reid was taken to a booth and Taki was asked to wait. Then he was told to go and sit down and wait. Then he was told to go away and stop bothering them. Finally security requested nicely that he goes down to the refectory and get himself a coffee and not to come back for at least an hour.

They lay Reid on his back and started off by asking him his name. Then the barrage of questions.

"Do you have any allergies?"

"No."

"Are you or have you ever been addicted to any substance?"

"Yes. I was. I'm not now. So it's not really relevant."

"We shall decide on that. What was it?"

"Dilaudid."

A sigh

"Are you in a profession where you are likely to come into poisonous substances?"

"I'm not working right now. Long term sick leave or something."

"Where were you working?"

"I am a Federal Agent."

"Can you please tell me where you were working?"

"Based at Quantico."

"I can't help you if you won't tell me the truth."

"I worked in an office." A sigh from Spencer. "Can you just do something for this pain?"

"Soon. I am going to feel your tummy, and try to see where the pain is coming from."

Reid nodded as she began to lift his Shirt up. He was looking at her face so he could gauge her reaction to what she was going to see. "Have you been in an accident?" Her eyes were wide with shock. She was experienced and knew exactly where this sort of damage came from. This was no accident.

"I was mugged. Multiple muggings over the course of a few months." He could feel the tear of anger and degradation behind his eyes. "I I have b blood in my urine."

The nurse nodded at him. "I am going to get doctor to look at you. I think we will need to do extra tests."

He put a hand out to the nurse. "Please, I just need to rest and I need to get a message to someone."

She frowned at him. "He has been told to go away for a while. Do you want me to find him?"

"NO! – no please no, not him. I need you to make a call for me. Pass on a message. Please."

The nurse looked carefully at Spencer. "Did your friend do this to you?"

"No – he brought me here. It wasn't him. Please pass on a message." She could see a desperate look in his eyes and pulled out a pad and pen.

Reid wrote a quick message and phone number down. "Thank you."

She nodded at him. I will get a doctor to look at you then deliver your message.

……………

Taki stood and watched the nurse walk away from the booth Reid was in with the bit of paper in her hand. He followed closely and when he saw her about to lift the receiver he coughed politely. She turned to see the smiling face of Otikami.

"Give me that." And the note was snatched out her hands. He scanned it quickly _'Hotch please come and get me. Followed by a phone number'_ and slipped it down the front of his tunic. "What did he say?" And he hand was on her wrist now twisting it.

"Let go of me! I will call security." She looked terrified which please Taki.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with you old bitch. Get out of my sight and don't go near Spence again. You will regret it if you do. So will your family. Now piss off out of my sight."

………….

The doctor was looking over the bruises on Reid's back when Taki burst in on them. "Get your hands off him. Spence with me, we are leaving."

The tall guy in the white jacket turned and gave Taki the once over. "Are you the person who had been doing this? Indicating the marks covering his back."

"Tell him who did it Spence. Tell him the truth."

Reid turned back over slowly and looked Taki in the eyes. "I was mugged. I have been repeatedly attacked and abused over the course of the past few months. All part of my job. I should wear armour. I should avoid the situations. Really it is my fault."

"Good now get dressed. We are leaving."

Spencer pulled his shirt back on and with shaking fingers, not missed on the doctor, he did the buttons up.

"I wanted to do more tests on him." The doctor watch Spencer continue to fumble over his buttons.

"He will be fine. Tell him Spence. Tell him you are fine." Reid could see the fire of rage burning in Taki's eyes. If they didn't leave soon Taki would start attacking the staff.

Reid slid carefully off the examination table. "I am sure I will be fine."

………………

Taki virtually dragged Spencer back to the car.

He was angry. He was very angry, and Spencer didn't know what to do to calm him down. "I did what you asked Taki. I didn't want to come here."

"Shut up. I don't believe you sometimes. Why did you do that? Why did you try to contact your darling Aaron?"

Taki stood by the car and popped the hood open. Spencer sat on the small curb and watched puzzled. "Can I help?" An angry face turned to look at him.

"No. Just sit there and shut up and think yourself lucky I actually feel something for you. Or I would snap your stupid neck right here and be free of this problem." He started to put the bags on the back seat of the car. Reid sat looking at the tarmac and saw Taki's feet stop in front of him.

"Spence?"

Reid looked up in time to see the tyre iron swing towards his head.

…………..

* * *


	12. Chapter 12 The Toy

The Toy

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

The nurse and doctor stood looking at each other.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked her.

She gave a small shrug. "I'm not sure, but I think I know how to find out." She pulled out the note book she had let Reid write his note in and opened it to the page before the one she tore out. Holding it in the right light she could see the faint indentations on the paper. She walked behind the desk and rummaged around for the pencil sharpener. She tipped it out over the pad and blew gently. She smiled up at the doctor who was beaming back at her. "Good work missy." He said, as she picked up the telephone.

……………

They had gathered in the roundtable room and were brainstorming options when Hotch's phone bleeped. He looked at the caller display which was an unknown so he flipped it open and talked.

"Hotchner." A pause. "Excuse me; I am going to put you on speaker." He pressed a button and held out his cell. "Can you repeat that please?"

"I was given a message to pass onto you, but they left before I could, and his friend threatened me."

Morgan grinned. At last a reason to arrest him.

"Can you tell me the message?" Hotch was looking pleased with this turn of events too.

"It just says 'Hotch please come and get me.' and then this phone number."

Morgan shouted a big "YES!" and jumped up from the table. At last he was requesting help. Now they could go and get him. If they knew where he was.

They nurse went on to explain what had happened. How poorly Reid seemed to be, and how he insisted the bruises were work related. There was nothing they could do to hold him there. He wasn't pressing charges on anyone. But they hadn't long gone. Probably still in the car park.

……………

He didn't bother restraining Reid. He wasn't going anywhere soon and by the time he was awake they would be out of the city and on their way to somewhere. He hadn't yet decided where but he would know when he saw it.

…………..

He woke up screaming. Another nightmare only this one was accompanied with shooting pains down his side.

"Wake up! You're having one of your freaky dreams." He felt hands touching him on his shoulders. Reid slapped the hands out of the way and scuttled back to try to escape. "Spence wake up." And he realised that the hands were being gentle and kind so he closed his eyes and let him self drift off back to sleep.

Taki wasn't happy. He had been sleeping for too long and was only waking for short periods of time. He didn't seem fully lucid either. He was beginning to wonder if he should have let the doctor treat him after all, or if that last hit had been a bit too brutal for Spencer. He knelt in seiza and watched. Maybe it was time to pray. Maybe that was what was wrong. For the next ten minutes or so Taki spent muttering his prayers. Spencer in the meantime was muttering his own sort of prayers.

_What happened?_

He is going to kill me.

_Tell me what happened?_

_I thought he was looking after you._

_I was led to understand that he loved you._

It's all lies.

Always lies.

No one really says what they are thinking.

_You do._

Why won't you come back?

You know it's you I need.

It's you I want to be with.

_You are a whore Spence._

_I can find a whore anywhere._

_Don't need the pressure you always bring._

You don't mean that.

_Yes I do. _

_Where do you think I am?_

_Do you think I would go all this time and not replaced you by now?_

I am not a whore.

_Filthy perverted slut boy. I don't need you. I can find something nearly as beautiful somewhere else._

_I will admit though. No one will ever look as good as you._

……………….

Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss stood and watched the security footage from the car park. They saw that earlier on when they thought he had gone for coffee, he had returned to the car park and swapped number plates with the car next to him. They saw a while later the two of them returning. They could see the dreadful state Reid was in. The way he had seemed to have deteriorated since they watched the other footage of him getting in the car. They watched Taki move the bags to the back of the car, and they watched in horror as he smashed the tyre iron around the side of Spencer's head. Taki then lifted the unconscious Reid off the ground and threw him like a bag of rubbish into the trunk of the car.

They knew the new plates he had. They knew they type of car he had. How difficult could it be to find?!

Taki was getting sloppy.

……………..

For the rest of the day Taki sat and watched Reid. He had hoped if he stopped hitting him for a while he would wake up, but it didn't seem to be happening. Spencer had crawled in his nightmares over to the corner and was curled up with his back to the room.

Carefully Taki walked over and crouched down next to him. He looked how his shirt was rucked up at the back and he could see the black blue and yellow marks covering his skin. He ran a finger over the cuts and abrasions along his ribs. "You bruise too easily." He whispered to himself. "I didn't hurt you this bad. You bruise too easily. I wouldn't have done this to you." He gently slid his hands around Reid's waist and felt for his belt. "I didn't realise you were so delicate." Taki lay on the floor behind Spencer and planted a kiss on the back of his neck. "I suppose I should say sorry, but really I didn't hurt you like this. It wasn't me who did this. You just mark. Your skin – you know – I didn't realise it would do this."

Reid could feel someone behind him. Talking softly and touching him gently. He let out a sigh. Someone was holding him close so he pushed back hard against this person who responded by holding him tighter yet gently. Spencer felt the hand sliding up inside his shirt and moving slowly over his skin. He wanted to stay awake but his head heart, his body hurt, he felt sick and he just wanted to sleep so he relaxed back against the person behind him, accepted the comfort and then drifted back into a sickly sleep.

……………..

It had been surprisingly easy to find the car. Local PD saw it parked beside an old abandoned single story building. He had noted it because there shouldn't have been a car there and the car looked new yet the trunk had been left open.

They moved in slowly wearing flak vests. Looking through the windows. Aaron held up a hand and indicated a window. They moved slowly around to the nearest doorway. It had been broken open and was hanging off its hinges. Guns out, Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss walked in slowly. As they entered the room there was no movement. The two forms lay entwined on the floor. Their backs facing the room.

……………

Taki was awoken by the feel of something hard and cold on the back of his head.

"Move oh so slowly away Otikami. I don't want your grey matter to get on Reid." The voice of Derek Morgan.

Taki took his hands away from Spencer and moved slowly back. "I haven't done anything wrong. You can't take him. He is mine!"

Hotch was bending down checking out Reid. He looked up at Taki "You didn't win him. He doesn't belong to you Otikami."

"I rescued him! I saved Morgan's life. Doesn't that account for anything?" Morgan got out the cuffs.

"Hands behind your back."

"I will not! I didn't do anything! You can't do this to me. I am looking after him."

"Shut up before I have a good reason to slap you around." Morgan was pulling Taki's hands behind him.

"But it was fair! I got him away from the others. I found him in the forest. I risked my life for him! I protected him. I nearly died. You saw what they did to me because I gave him over to you. He is mine by right. You can't take him from me!"

Taki was being dragged out shouting abuse to awaiting cars as the paramedics ran in with stretchers.

…………….

Reid felt the comfort being taken away and another set of hands running over him. Feeling his neck. Touching his cold skin.

_I told you to stay away from Otikami._

_This is what happens when you don't do what you are told._

_Now the other whore it going to touch you._

_White trash._

_You deserved this._

_You never listen to me._

………………….

* * *


	13. Chapter 13 The Empty Times

The Empty Times

_Forgiveness is the answer to the child's dream of a miracle by which what is broken is made whole again, what is soiled is made clean again: -__Dag Hammarskjold_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

State Mental Facility.

The words tore through Aaron.

Specialist care.

Unable to care for him self.

Aaron looked at Spencer sitting silently in a wheelchair.

Un-responsive.

They had been here before. They needed to find the trigger to awaken that sleeping closed mind again. It hurt Aaron to think of what in the past had broken through this silent barrier.

Abuse.

Pain.

Suffering.

Torture.

Otikami.

Flanders.

And Aaron would permit none of these things ever to come in contact with Spencer again. He needed him to experience love and peace and he wasn't sure he was going to get this in the hospital they planned to send him to. He crouched down and placed his palm on Spencer's cheek. "Wake up Spence." he said quietly.

Hotch looked up at the doctor who looked back with sad eyes. "I am sorry we couldn't do more for your friend, but St. Martens is a fantastic place. They will look after him."

"I won't have him going there." Hotch had seen that place before. "I will foot any bills."

The doctor looked at the tears beginning to show in the corners of Aaron's eyes. "Again I am sorry Agent Hotchner, but the bills are being paid, and his next of kin has requested that Dr Reid goes to St Martens. It is a good place."

"His next of kin contacted you? When did this happen?" Hotch turned to look at he empty Spencer slumped in the chair.

"We need to go. The transport is waiting for us." The doctor took the handles of the wheelchair and started to push Spencer towards the elevators.

Aaron followed with a look on his face somewhere between horror and confusion. "When did he contact you? I need to know." He put a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Agent Hotchner I realise this is not going to be easy for you. I suggest you go and forget about Dr Reid and set your sights somewhere else. Mr. Franks has been in regular contact with Dr Reid's nursing team since he was brought in. He has explained everything to us. He will be looked after."

Aaron's hand tightened on the doctor's shoulder. "Stop. Wait a minute please."

"The rest obviously is doctor patient confidentiality. If you want to visit Dr Reid you will have to talk to the team at St Martens."

Aaron watched as the doctor took Spencer away towards the elevator. The tears now had escaped and were making a hasty track down Hotch's face.

………….

Taki's first day behind bars was not the best introduction.

He was immediately marked. He was marked as a homosexual. He was marked as a murderer. He was marked as hit man and torturer, and he was marked as wanted by the Yakuza.

They took him to the shower block and silently did things to him which should never be done to a human. They beat him to within an inch of his life. They cut him with their small prison made weapons. They raped him; they ripped out his finger nails and tore at his toenails. They stamped on him and put things inside him which made him bleed. They emptied bowels and bladders on him and then left him with the promise that they had only just started.

Taki's second day behind bars was spent in the hospital infirmary.

Once he had been repaired and sewn back together again they took him to solitary confinement.

Taki' fifth day felt like it was his last.

His sixth was spent on life support in the City Hospital with armed guards at his door.

……………..

Reid was taken to his new temporary home.

It wasn't a bad place. It wasn't full of criminals. It was full of sad empty people, and mad manic people, and people who were lost. Spencer fitted into the last category. They pushed his chair in front of the mesh covered TV and left him. Left him to settle in. Left him to scream 'help me' on the inside, unable to get his mind to respond properly anymore.

At supper time one of the orderlies spoon fed him and wiped drool off his chin and then gave Spencer his meds for the night. He could hear the screaming manic laughter around him, and he could hear the crying and babbling and a tear of defeat snuck its way un-noticed down his cheek.

Before bed time he was pulled to his feet from the chair. He stood in his pyjamas swaying slightly and feeling light headed with the sudden change. He didn't resist when he felt hands pulling at his clothing. It was just another one of those things which it seemed would constantly happen to him. He was guided under warm water and it felt nice to feel the filth wash slowly from his skin.

He was passed a towel which he buried his face and breathed in the sanitised scent of hospital washing powder. But it was a better smell than the nothingness he was feeling. They took the towel back again and dried him down quickly. He stood looking too thin and too cold as they got the excess water off him, and then helped him re-dress.

Reid's room was a small box. It had a bed. It had a light flush to the ceiling, and it had a very small barred and wired window.

The orderlies helped this empty person lay on the bed and then they pulled the covers up over his shoulders.

"See you tomorrow." Someone said, and the light was turned off and the door closed and locked.

_Talk to me Spence babes._

I have nothing to say to you.

_Don't you like it there?_

What do you think?

_I think you are lucky I am paying your bills or you would be somewhere much worse._

There is worse?

_At least here you won't get abused. _

_You are safe._

_You need time to heal._

I need you.

_Yeah well that's not going to happen._

_I feel some kind of twisted responsibility towards you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always care for you._

_But I don't want you_

Why not? What did I do wrong?

You just left without a reason.

_Spence, you are a tart._

_You will seek comfort from anyone who offers it._

_I don't want that._

That's not true!

_Ok well any male then._

_Good night Spence._

………………

Aaron stood and looked at the machinery keeping the man – one of the men- he most hated in the world, alive. They were saying that the swelling to the brain was likely to have caused permanent damage. That sort of injury rarely left you unscarred. He was heavily sedated. They didn't want him waking up until they could assess better what was going to happen. They wanted some of the fractured bones to start healing. They had picked as many skull fragments as they could off the surface of his brain. They had secured a metal plate over part of where his head had been crushed and part of it they had left. They needed to wait. They needed the battered brain to try to heal before they could finish the repairs.

Hotch looked at the chest being forced slowly up and down, and at the eyes taped shut. He looked at the marks covering his skin, much as he had looked at Reid's, so why was he here today ready to forgive his man? He didn't know, but if he didn't it would eat away at his soul. In an ideal world Spencer would be able to do this but right now that wasn't going to happen and therefore he would act in his stead. Something Floyd had no influence over.

He entered the room and stood next to the bed. He was as good as dead. How someone had got to him when he was in solitary confinement he didn't know. But they did and he really thought that they hadn't meant to kill him. If they had he would be ashes and dust by now. But no – he was here and he was suffering.

Aaron put a hand over the scarred hand of Otikami. He thought about how those hands had hurt Reid. How they had done vile and he had thought at the time unforgivable things, but now it seemed different. Now those hands were the ones that helped Derek when he came off his bike, and the ones he fought wild animals away with to protect Reid. They were the hands which saved Spencer's life and because of this he was here now. So this is the reason Aaron was here; to say 'thank you' for saving Spencer, and to forgive him.

……………

Reid awoke in darkness. Total pitch black darkness. There was something in the corner of the room staring at him, dribbling at the mouth, growling like a wolf, and stinking like death. He screamed and got out of bed. He hammered on the door until his fists were bleeding. He battered at the closed door for what felt like hours as the monsters in the dark crept closer and closer and nibbled on his toes. Facing the door he slid down to his knees and whimpered and sobbed until the door was opened.

It took five orderlies to hold him down so they could sedate him. Then they locked him back in the dark, where he lay unable to move while the creatures crawled over his skin and things slipped into his ears and lay eggs.

…………….

* * *


	14. Chapter 14 The Love

The Love

_T__he cure for all ills and wrongs, the cares, the sorrows and the crimes of humanity, all lie in the one word 'love.' It is the divine vitality that everywhere produces and restores life: - __Lydia Maria Child_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

St. Martens got a phone call the next day. They received threats. They were told to do impossible things with their own bodies, and were told never to leave Spence alone in the dark again. Ever.

……………

Aaron stood again next to the bed of the man he needed to forgive. He had tried the day before but even though he wanted to, the words stuck and refused to be said. This time he pulled up and chair and took the man by the hand and squeezed gently.

"I came to forgive you. I wanted to clear my conscience and make my peace, but it's not easy. You make it difficult. I trusted you. I don't know why I did. I knew what you had done to him, but for a while there he seemed to need to be with you. I don't understand why you couldn't just let him be. Why did you have to destroy him?"

Hotch looked at the deep scars on Taki's shoulders. Something he had received whilst protecting the man he then went onto beat almost dead. Not a psychopath. He wasn't sure what he was.

"Spencer can't come to forgive you, but I know he would want to. I know he would need to do this, so even though I am finding this hard I forgive you but only because I know that is what Reid would want."

He let go of his hand. Aaron had no idea if Taki could hear him or if he could if he understood. "I will be back. When they wake you I will come back." And Hotch left the room and nodded at the guards still standing at the door.

………………

Today started a whole new sort of routine for Spencer. He was given new nursing team to care for him. He was given a new room to live in and rather than being left to rot in a chair all day he was encouraged to do things.

Hydro therapy proved to be a bad idea. He freaked out and panicked. They had to get the guards to get him out of the water.

They sat at a table for hour after long painful hour practicing spoon to mouth, so at least he could feed himself. When they saw him sitting doing nothing they tried to get him to get up and move around. At least once a day someone – normally a volunteer – would sit and read to him either from a book or from a comic. Everyday he was taken to the showers and washed and had his hair washed. They had wanted to cut his hair but were under strict instructions not to. They helped him clean his teeth and they gave him manicures.

Every day Aaron would come to see him. He noted the change in conditions he was living under. They seemed to be going out of their way to make sure Reid was comfortable and as happy as someone who had totally closed off could be. He sat with him today and was able to tell him he had been to see Taki.

Hotch sat in a chair facing Spencer and saw the eyes looking off into the distance.

"Spence." He lent forwards and held Reid's hands in his. "I need to talk to you about Taki." Aaron was hoping for something when the name was said, but still that blank frightening stare he always had now. "I don't know how much you understand what I am saying but I will tell you." Again waiting for something. "He is in intensive care. Someone got to him when he was on remand. He has extensive brain damage. I don't think he is going to survive." Still no reaction. "I went to see him. I needed to forgive him. I had to find peace in this mess somewhere. I know it is what you would have wanted. I am sorry Spence."

He bent forwards and kissed his pale hands gently.

It was the sudden movement which caught Aaron's eyes. He looked up to see Spencer looking back at him.

"Spencer?" He squeezed his hands a bit tighter in the hopes he would get something back. Any indication he had heard. He got his response not in his hands but by way of a slow tear running down his cheek. He reached forward and carefully wiped the tear from his face. "I will be right back." Aaron suddenly got up and went to find the doctor in charge.

………….

I want to go and see him.

_I know you do._

You don't mind?

_Will it make any difference if I asked you not to?_

Yes it would.

I wouldn't go.

_I see._

That's not an answer.

_You need to what makes you feel better Babes._

_I just want you to get better._

I need your approval.

_No you don't Spence. You want it. You don't need it._

Please Floyd.

_Go see him._

_Before it's too late._

_Say your goodbyes._

It is you I love.

_I know._

_And Aaron. I know that too._

_You, Spence are a hopeless case._

_It's why I love you so much._

………………….

Aaron and Spencer stood outside Taki's room. He wasn't talking yet, but he was reacting well enough for Aaron to know this was the right thing to do. Reid looked stricken when he looked and saw Taki being kept alive by the machines. He squeezed Aaron's hand tighter and looked at him. Nervously he released Hotch from his death like vice grip and walked alone into the room with the machines and the man he had been sharing his life with.

This was his fault.

This was all because Taki had risked everything to get him away from those who had him captive. He walked slowly on legs which still didn't really want to work properly and looked down at the broken man.

Reid bent over carefully and kissed him on the forehead. "I am so sorry Taki. I am sorry for everything. I never wanted this to happen to you."

Hotch was outside. He couldn't hear what Spencer was saying but he could see his mouth moving and he could see his hands moving slowly over the dying man.

"Agent Hotchner." A voice suddenly brought Aaron back to here and now. "Did you say that was Dr Reid?" Hotch nodded. "Good I need to talk to him about something."

Hotch looked puzzled. What would she want with Reid? "Is there a problem?"

"Well yes and no. Dr Reid is listed as next of kin. I thought he was in hospital too somewhere."

Again Hotch nodded. "He has been. Next of kin?"

"Well yes sir. I would like to talk to Dr Reid about the last lot of tests we got back. He needs to make a decision."

……………

She explained to the very ill looking young Reid about the tests. They explained to Reid about organ donation. They then asked if he would like to be with Taki when then turned off the machines.

Spencer curled up next to Taki and pulled him close. He could feel his chest lifting and lowering. He could hear the machines bleeping.

Then all he could hear was his own breath on Taki's neck. He watched them remove the intubating tube, and held him tight crying softly onto his shoulder. He ran a thumb over the mouth which had been so spiteful, yet which he adored down to his bones and moved slightly to kiss him gently goodbye.

For five whole minutes he breathed on his own.

For an hour they left them alone. Reid rolled Taki onto his side and pulled him in tightly and whispered words onto the back of his neck.

_You OK babes?_

No

…………………

**end**

**A/N: ggrr

* * *

**


End file.
